El tiempo corriendo
by Sweet Honey Golden
Summary: Arnold Shortman era un genio en ciertas cosas, pero en el amor hasta Stinky le ganaba. Y eso se logro comprobar con la pareja que llevo al baile.
1. Chapter 1

Arnold estaba sentado pensando en la admirable figura que tenía en frente. No era la más bella pero podrían tener una pareja competencia. Helga que siempre había sido la que podía dirigir a todos estaba ordenando mas que proponiendo las diferentes actividades que se harían en el festival escolar por parte del club de actuación. Arnold la miraba fijamente solo cerrando los ojos para parpadear. Aun no entendía como diablos había terminado en ese club, luego vio a Gerald sentado en una mesa no tan alejado de el, quien estaba de la mano de Pheobe y se le fueron todas las dudas.

Maldito el día en que le hizo caso. Luego volvió su vista al frente y pensó "No sería bendito" negó fuertemente con la cabeza, no podía estar pensando en esas tonterías, el no podía estar enamorado de Helga. No noto que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, y más la furiosa era la mirada de una rubia que formaba en sus manos unos puños bastante delatadores de su estado de animo.

-¿Qué te pasa Cabeza de Balón? ¿No te gusta mi propuesta?- Dijo esta con una voz bastante grave, que provoco una pequeña perturbación en los presentes. En ese momento fue que Arnold se dio cuenta del error tan terrible que había cometido al exteriorizar sus emociones de esa manera tan descuidada. La discusión que se formo fue un recubrimiento a sus sentimientos, aunque sabia que iba a perder debatió con todo lo pudo contra Helga. Pero esta solo propuso una votación entre los presentes que preferían mantenerse sanos antes que enfrentar la furia de Helga. G . Pataki.

Cuando vio a quienes levantaron las manos en señal de consentimiento no pudo sentirse menos traicionado. Gerald su mejor amigo apoyaba a Helga, dejándolo de lado. Lo miro a los ojos notando una especie de señal que no pudo descifrar pero que al verla Helga provoco un sonrojo no tan visible pero que hizo sonreír a dos cómplices espectadores.

* * *

Besos Helados...no se si se acuerden de mi pero ahora empezare a escribir de nuevo...espere que les guste..


	2. Chapter 2

La obra que se terminó escogiendo, más por una sola persona que por el grupo, se decidió que se ensayaría desde la siguiente semana y los encargados de la vestimenta estaban eufóricos, porque la líder aun no decidía quien sería la portadora del vestido principal y las medidas eran cambiadas cada 5 minutos. Las ventajas de participar en el club de teatro eran los puntos extras que se le sumaban a cada participante, Arnold no los necesitaba pero Gerald que había faltaba por ir a un partido de básquet, a escondidas de sus padres había terminado faltando a una muy importante prueba. Bueno en realidad no era tan importante, pero la profesora que ambas el teatro hizo un trato con él, si lograban controlar a la líder del club de teatro ella lo pasaría con una nota no demasiado llamativa pero aceptable.

Bien él pensaba que lo lograría, después de todo él era un genio en el control de ciertas cosas, pero nunca había oído quien era la líder de ese club. Cuando ingreso al auditorio donde se llevaba la primera discusión de club, noto a una jovencita asiática con el cabello negro y un bonito saco azul, sonrió pensando que lograría manejar o al menos convencer a su novia. Pero ahora no entendía por qué la licenciada rio con fuerza cuando le había hecho esa apuesta, se acercó colando un brazo en la espalda de ella, ella viro sorprendida y se lanzó a sus brazos al descubrir quién era.

Se sentó junto a ella y empezaron a conversar, hablaron por casi cinco minutos cuando el recordó que tenía que pedirle algo, coloco su mano en su hombro pero sintió que las personas se tensaron. Alzo su mirada y noto dos zafiros que lo miraban con fiereza, al fin había entendido él porque la profesora pensaba que nunca lo lograría. Pheobe lo miro con un poco de gracia, se sentó a lado de Helga que aun miraba con un poco de enojo a Gerald.

Helga se levantó y empezó saludando a los nuevos integrantes, y ahí fue el momento en el cual Gerald supo en que se había metido.

* * *

Capitulo 2

359 Palabras

19/10/2016

Gracias por leer, por favor comenten y díganme que tal la historia.

Besos Helados de la autora, DA


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando la junta había cesado, todos salieron del auditorio con una velocidad bastante llamativa, Pheobe estaba escribiendo y eliminando algunas palabras de las conclusiones finales de las juntas. Helga leía con tranquilidad, cada una de esas hojas señalando las palabras que Pheobe cambiaria. Desde la lejanía Gerald veía trabajar a la presidenta y vicepresidenta del club. Pensaba con un poco de cautela como convencer a Pheobe de que lo ayudara, se acercó lentamente y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Pheobe lo vio y formo una sonrisa con sus bellos labios.

-¿Terminamos Helga?- Le pregunto Pheobe, con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Helga lanzo un suspiro rápido miro con furia Gerald y volvió a sentarse- Ve, tranquila yo termino lo que falta-Volvió a tomar los papeles para leerlos.

-Gracias, Helga- Dijo Pheobe tomando su maleta tras una pequeña vitrina, paso su mano por el brazo de Gerald y salieron. Cuando se alejaron suficientes Pheobe paro y lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Cuál es la razón para que tú hayas entrado en el club de teatro?-Este la vio sorprendido por la suspicacia de su novia, la llevo hasta un banco y la sentó junto a él. Le conto sin eliminar ningún detalle, solo a ella y a Arnold les tenía esa confianza, bueno aunque algunas veces también a Helga, pero muy pocos. Negó con la cabeza para evitar esos recuerdos vergonzosos y volvió su vista a Pheobe que lo miraba inquisitivamente.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Arnold?-Sugirió Pheobe mirándolo con una leve complicidad

Gerald pensó un momento en esa opción, pero como lograría convencer a Arnold para que se una. Y por un momento el pensó en lo más bajo que haría hasta ese momento. Mentirle y a la vez engañar a Helga. El problema es si saldría vivo de la paliza que le haría la segunda.

Capítulo 3

Palabras: 308

20/10/2016

Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios.

Besos y abrazos helados! DA


	4. Chapter 4

Arnold estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca o al menos lo aparentaba mientras veía con mucho disimulo a la ayudante de bibliotecaria, se asunto un poco cuando Gerald coloco una mano en sus hombro. Regreso la vista y admiro la altura de su compañero, luego se apartó un poco para que el empujara una silla y sentarse junto a él. Ambos se miraron y Gerald subió su ceja interesado, Arnold volvió la vista a su libro y no miro durante 5 minutos a Gerald.

Este lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, volviendo a ver a la ayudante de la bibliotecaria. Ahora conseguiría lo que necesitaba sin mucho esfuerzo, miro de nuevo a Arnold y mando un mensaje a Pheobe.

-Arnold ¿Quieres entrar al club de teatro?-Lo miro de reojo ante la reacción de sorpresa, como él lo pensaba el no sabia nada.

-Gerald ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo dudoso

El sonrió cuando vio entrar a Pheobe entrar con una forma, escribió un pequeño mensaje en un papel lo paso a Arnold que al leerlo se sonrojo y luego dejo que Pheobe ocupara su lugar. Arnold tomo el papel que le ofrecía Pheobe y lo firmo mirando con un poco de recelo a su amigo. Pheobe se levantó y salió sonriendo de la biblioteca mientras saludaba a una persona.

Y ahora ¿Qué?-Dijo Arnold mirándolo con una ligera furia.

Gerald sonrió- Me lo agradecerás en el futuro.

¿A qué te refieres?-Gerald sonrió, dirigió una pequeña mirada a la ayudante y luego salió con una sonrisa.

Arnold suspiro, abrió su libro y volvió a leer. Subiendo a veces los ojos a mirar a Helga, que arreglaba los libros mientras peleaba con un chico que sobrepasaba su altura por no colocar en su lugar un libro devuelto. Suspiro y miro con vehemencia a Helga, realmente deseaba que ahora ella fuera la que lo viera.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews , enserio me hacen escribir mucho mejor. Lo siento por la tardanza, la escuela me tenía ocupada.

Elisa Lucia: Mil gracias, espero llegar a complacerte.

Lich: Muchas gracias, adoro tu review. Gracias.

Besos Helados! DA


	5. Chapter 5

Helga estaba sentada en las gradas que daban al frente de la cancha donde el presidente del club de béisbol enseñaba a los novatos el lanzamiento, la razón para que ella estuviera ahí había sido porque el mismo presidente la había invitado y ella nos e negó, después de todo estaba al frente de donde se practicaba béisbol y podía lanzar una mirada furtiva al otro lado para comprobar si estaba Gerald. Y si él estaba sin duda Arnold estaría.

Pero ya se estaba aburriendo, realmente ese club no era nada bueno comparado con el club de béisbol que tenían en la escuela y que aun mantendrían si la señorita perfección no hubiera prohibido hacer eso a Harold. Realmente Helga disfrutaba de esas repentinas peleas que hasta ahora daban en espectáculo a medio mundo, pero por culpa de eso ella se había vuelto popular entre los chicos y eso no le gustaba.

Volvió a ver al otro lado y encontró a Gerald sonriéndole a una chica, eso no le gustó nada pero lo que para nada le gusto fue que esa misma chica le colocare una toalla al cuello a Arnold. Frunció el ceño de manera un poco molesta y noto que alguien lo miraba de manera insistente, volvió la vista y vio que el presidente la miraba lanzo una sonrisa forzada y espero hasta que este cambiara la posición de su mirada.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, realmente no iba a aceptar a Arnold en el club de drama porque ya estaba harta de verlo todos los días, compartían 4 clases y tenían que comer juntos. Lanzo un suspiro, detestaba tener que ser la mala y aunque siempre tuviera que serlo lo detestaba aún más. Detestaba que la mitad de los chicos la vieran como un premio a conseguir. Pero lo que más detestaba era que Pheobe y Gerald supieran que aun quería a Arnold.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

ArtemissHeatcliff: Si soy cruel, ja. Pero te juro que la próxima semana te dare uno muy largo.

Besos helados de la escritora. DA


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca era una de las profesoras más difíciles que existían en la preparatoria de Hillwood pero le encantaba las obras de teatro clásicas y tenía su escritora juvenil favorito: Helga . Cuando conversaba con la profesora de literatura esta le mostro con emoción un trabajo de ella, lo leyó detenidamente y sonrió. Desde eso momento deseo que esa obra fuera lanzada en el club de teatro y lo consiguió a través de varios ardides.

Nadie supo que ella lo hacía y cuando Gerald falto su plan se concretó. Simplemente deseo ver la más bella obra de teatro y esperaba conseguirlo.

Se sentó en la parte posterior de la sala, viendo apenas la reunión y noto algo muy extraño, estaba una persona que ella nunca había visto. Frunció el ceño, no le gusto que el negara la propuesta de Helga.

* * *

Helga se encontraba recostaba sobre su sillón esperando que Pheobe le recogiera para ir a ver las telas con las que elaborarían los trajes nuevos, tenía la mirada perdida y su concentración estaba en la futura obra. Tocaron el timbre se colocó su gorra de lana y abrió la puerta. La persona que estaba atrás de ella le sorprendió, Arnold con la ropa informal más anticuada que había visto con una leve sonrisa en su cara. Ahora si había visto todo, aunque si bien no era la primera vez que él lo hacía desde hace 2 años tenían prohibido acercarse a sus casas, obviamente ella no lo cumplía totalmente.

Y casualmente no era porque lo deseara, más bien debido a que la querida mascota Guena de Helga adora a la mascota de Arnold, Arlin. Nadie entendía como diablos le puso ese nombre a su mascota, pero Helga tenía una ligera idea del porque pero nunca discutiría eso, sería algo demasiado vergonzoso para expresárselo a los demás. Y ahora él estaba frente a ella, con su perrita en sus brazos, terriblemente vestido y aun así era el hombre más apuesto para ella. Y esa era la peor explicación ene l mundo, quería cerrar la puerta en su cara, de hecho fue su primera opción pero no puedo hacerlo cuando algo bajo rápidamente de las escaleras y se tiro a los brazos de Arnold, plan uno en falla.

Helga miro como Guera lamio la cara de Arnold rápidamente y corría para alcanzar a Arlin, eran buenas amigas algo que nunca conseguirían Arnold y Helga. Helga miro a Arnold, este iba pronunciar algo, solo coloco la mano en signo de para para que dejara de hacerlo Arnold y luego entro, cogió las llaves que se hallaban en una pequeña cesta, unas bolsas negras y la correa de su mascota.

Salió, cerró la puerta y miro con hastió a Arnold que no dijo nada, solo tomo la correa, la coloco a Guera y se la entregó a Helga. Ahora su plan dos y tres había fallado. Pensaba que talvez ella regresaría a casa y dejaría a Arnold abandona ahí, pero Guera parecía muy convencida en que Arnold sería un excelente cuidador. Miro a Guera con su peluda cola meneándose de un lado a otro y cayo rendida ante su encanto, luego miro a Arlin que parecía una oveja con complejo de conejo. Esa idea la hizo sonreír lo que no pasó desapercibido por Arnold que solo cambio la posición de su cara para que ella no le viera sonreír.

Caminaron hasta el centro de la cuidad donde estaban abiertas las mayorías de las tiendas, suspiro y miro el reloj eran casi las 5, y debía volver para recibir una llamada importante. Vieron cada escaparate y seleccionaron las que talvez quedarían bien, Helga iba a entrar pero noto el cartel de no se permiten mascotas, mascullo un insulto toma a Arlin y camino hacia el parque dejando el obvio trabajo a Arnold. Este la miro con una leve duda, ella le entrego un sobre con el dinero suficiente, he incluso un poco más y siguió su camino.

Arnold entro y compro lo que Helga le había indicado, y hasta ahora la única palabra que le había dirigido era un eso. Ni un hola, nada y eso parecía que sería lo único que le diría, cuando estaba a punto de pagar en la caja noto una selección de cintas, entre ella una rosa como la que utilizaba ella cuando eran pequeñas. La tomo y la agrego a la cuenta. Quedándose un momento adentro para que ella se diera cuenta de su compra extraordinaria.

Helga miro como jugaban las dos mascotas y sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo un ligero pero grato buen presentimiento.

* * *

Lo siento por la tardanza y por la poca coherencia de este parte de la historia. Pero bueno tengo mucho trabajo pospuesto.

Por época de Halloween y Día de los difuntos espero hacer una historia corta. Si desean leerlo por favor dejarme un review apara que me digan si hacerlo, en cualquier caso lo publicaría el próximo lunes.

Este es un capitulo semi-largo pero juro hacerles para el viernes unas 5 hojas al menos para relatarles una buena historia.

Besos Helados de la escritora. DA


End file.
